Façades
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: My eyes almost pop out of my eyes as I watch him kiss the stupid blonde. I can’t believe he kissed her. Ginny notices my vicious glare, and smirks. I just glare at her, while she just laughs. SBHG


Title: Façades.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, so do not sue me.

Ship: Who ELSE, but Sirius/Hermione. Implied Bill/Hermione. AU

Summary: I think the title speaks for itself. Hermione POV.

Words: 2257

I look at my reflection and almost yet out a gasp, as I hear Ginny giggling in the background. I can't believe that the woman staring back at me, is none other than myself. Ginny completely changed me. Gone, are the wild locks of hair, and are now replaced by sleek, shiny, straight brown hair. My skin golden, my eyes dark, my lips pouty. I can't even recognize myself. Ginny did work. She assured me many times that she didn't do anything but straighten my hair, and help me put make up on. But I will no way believe that this is me. I feel different, eyeing myself up and down. I feel vivacious, curvy, womanly, and shall I dare say it… SEXY.

_**

* * *

**_

I look nervously as Ginny and I apparate to "Bliss", one of the most popular Wizarding clubs in London. The club that _he _often is seen at. Speaking of him, that's what got me in this mess the first place. Me and my damn big mouth! I can't believe I told Ginny. And now, I am here looking like this. Ginny notices that I am _again_ beginning to get cold feet, and she gives me her biggest glare. I almost flinch. Gosh! That girl is going to be another Miss. Weasley, if not for the confident aurora about her. She gestures us both inside, and we are both seated on a table very distant from the music and the dancehall. I look at her questionably. She shakes her head and smiles "We need to see what your dearly beloved is up to 'Mione." she says sweetly. My stomach turns yet again. What if he rejects me? What if he just laughs? Mind you, he is not the nicest person in the world. If he feels up to it, he would probably laugh at my face, and think nothing of it. Jerk. Why am I desperately in love with him again? I am jerked out of my thoughts as I feel Ginny kick me. Again, I ask myself, why did I tell her? I am pulled out of my thoughts yet again, once I see what she is pointing at. _Him_. I can't decide what emotion I want to let run through me, being captivated by him, or angered that he is _again _dancing with some hussy. I decide angry, it would give me a chance to actually succeed in this mission. Did I just call getting Sirius Black to bed me a mission? No, that isn't a mission. That would be kind of easy. I don't want Sirius to just bed me. I want more. I want--

My eyes almost pop out of my eyes as I watch him kiss the stupid blonde. I can't believe he kissed her. Ginny notices my vicious glare, and smirks. I just glare at her, while she just laughs. She ushers me to get up, and head to the dance floor. I gulp, and slowly swing my hips, as I slowly walk toward the dance floor. Let the games begin.

_

* * *

_

I position myself in the middle of the dance floor, as I begin to slowly move my hips to the beat of the music. The music is slow, and captivating. My hair touching my the sides of my face, and breast as I continue to move slowly, but fast enough to stay in beat. I noticed myself, being watched by many admirers, but not the _admire_ I was hoping for. I keep my back towards him as I continue to move. Suddenly I feel two large hands grasp my waist, I gasp and turn around thinking its him, but to my surprise its Bill Weasley. I quirk my eyebrow, and he says one word mutely "Ginny". I groan. Bill slowly approaches my ear with his lips as he whispers "Dance with me" he pauses. I smirk and whisper "Let's get old Paddy". Bill instantly swings me back, and grabs my arse. I would have slapped him if, I hadn't known his situation. I mean, mostly anyone with a brain could figure it out. Bill is gay. And no one suspects it. I am again pulled out of my imaginary world as he arches me right back towards him, and he leads me to slowly start two-stepping Salsa with him. I smile almost suggestively at him. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. As the beat to the music gets louder, we start moving faster and faster, with Bill right on my tracks, following move to move. I was so caught up in dancing with Bill, that I didn't catch misty grey eyes watching me with an expression of awe in them. Bill and I began to slow down, once the music went back to regular speed as did our heart rates. Bill knowingly whispered "I am going to get us a drink" in a ear, catching Sirius' eye and smirking. I nodded proudly, and was led to the bar by Bill.

**_

* * *

_**

Sirius' gaze never left me. He was staring intently trying to figure out who I am. I take a seat on the stool near bar, my back bared for Sirius' to see. I can feel his gaze burning into my back. Slowly, and tantalizingly I turn my head and catch his eye. I let him linger on my face, for a while until I break in to my trademark Hermioneish smile. Silence. Nothing but his eyes on mine, his face reflecting a look of shock, confusion, and shall I say it desire. He walks towards me, its almost as if I see his black hair flowing with him, his mouth closed trying to fight back a grin, his dark grey eyes never leaving mine as he is inching closer and closer. I almost squirm in my seat as I watch him gracefully approach me, how can one man look so close to perfection? He finally reached me, when he quirked his eyebrows, and spoke in a husky voice "Hermione?", his voice almost sounded questionable, as if he was asking me, if I was really Hermione. "Yes" I almost purred out the reply. Right about now I am actually beginning to wonder if Ginny actually slipped something in my drink. Gryffindor courage is one thing, but being this bold, and available is totally something else.

It looked as if Sirius didn't know what to say. Was it possible that "The Sirius Black" was actually speechless? By none other than the Gryffindor bookworm herself? I would have almost laughed if it wasn't for my charade that I was trying to put on. Noticing my almost laughter, Sirius scowled. "Is there something funny Hermione?" he asked, his tone almost challenging. I shook my head, and began to laugh. His scowl deepened. "No, just the fact that you were speechless made me laugh." I defended. Sirius slowly grinned. "Mind if I take a seat?" he asked, in his most dazzling smile. I almost jump, but I know I need to keep it cool. "Won't your date oblige?" I asked sweetly, trying my best to keep the poisonous venom out of my voice as I mention his _date._ "Date? You should know by now, I don't find woman, they find me. I just comply." he said, and I thought I almost saw him sigh. Sigh? Why in Voldemort's hell will he sigh? He notices my quick unsheltered silence as he makes a smart comment. "Isn't it past your bedtime Hermione? Why are you in a club at this time of night? Won't the books wonder, where their Queen has gone?" asked Sirius, as he was clearly trying to hide the laugh, that was about to escape his lips. I narrow my eyes, and just give him a glare. He chuckles. "Care to dance, till your date gets back?" asked Sirius. "Date?" I asked almost unaware of the fact, that Bill and I were probably the center of attention by the way we were dancing. "Yeah, or did I watch you dance with a invisible Bill Weasley?" asked Sirius, with sarcasm dripping from every syllable. I just rolled my hands, and pulled him towards the dance floor. Again, I got the feeling he was taken aback. Watch my magic now.

* * *

I feel Sirius' rough and strong hand gently grasp my waist, we start to slowly move to the beat. My hands go around his neck bringing him closer. A flicker of worry, touched Sirius' face, and disappeared before I could catch it again. He squeezed my waist, and held me in place, his stormy grey eyes looking down into my simple brown ones. Slowly we began to move again, not even noticing it, just staring intently at each other. Forgetting everything around us, except for each other. Was it even possible to get so lost in someone's eye? I slowly lift my gaze, from him as I feel him yearning to get it back. Is this how he beds woman? Is this the trick, "The Sirius Black" is famous for? I look back into his eyes once more as we continue to dance slowly swaying to the beat. His gaze intense, almost as if he is trying to tell me something with his eyes. In his eyes reflected a dark desire. Was I a part of it? Slowly, his rough hands leave my waist, as he gently takes my hand, and ushers me out of the club. Somehow, my heart begins to beat faster, as he is leading us out, I see Ginny sitting with Bill, and they both wink at me. However I don't respond. What's happening? This is not how I pictured Sirius to act after one dance. I creation of how this night would end up held a lot of smirks, teasing, and lust.

* * *

We reach the apparition point of the club, right where I started the night of in. My stomach again in knots, as I ask myself, do I really want to be just another say for Sirius Black. He squeezes my hand tightly, as I feel myself being pushed through a really tight rubber tube, and as fast as it came, I land ungracefully at the Living Room of Grimmauld Place. Sirius lets my hand drop, and stares at me questionably. 

"This façade was created for me?" he asked, his voice lacking the usual amusement it always consumes.

I looked up at him, surprise etched across my face. How did he know? He smiled, a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

I was speechless, how would I answer that. Do I even know the answer myself? Yes, I do. But it's a answer I won't reveal. But then again, what's the point of loving someone when you even express yourself. Tonight, I will let my Gryffindor courage show.

"Because I love you." I whispered, but my voice remained firm and strong.

Sirius' face was again expressionless, this again made me question if he knew Occlumancy. How he kept his face expressionless when he wanted to hide something. Rejection probably. I knew this was going to end in an almost parental scold by Sirius actually telling me now irresponsible I am, and telling me to go find someone by age. That would actually make him look like an adult. I almost snorted. After another long silence, I finally decided, he couldn't say anything, so I just stood up to leave, and he grabbed my wrist. I turn back towards him, his eyes expressing nothing but loneliness.

"Ever wonder why I sleep around so much?" he asked so softly, almost as if he was whispering sweet nothings.

I just narrowed my eyes, which gave him a hint to continue.

"See, I began wanting someone that was off limits. So like you I put on a façade, but only my façade was not intended towards you, but the world around me. I thought you would never return those feelings. So what was the point of trying to pursue them? If you just shoot them down. If I had once looked into your eyes, instead of going on ignoring you to ensure myself, I would have realized that you share the same feelings that I had contented in my heart so long." he finished, as I saw him move his gaze from his feet to my eyes once more.

I was at long. Façade? What? He loves me. Well, he didn't directly say it, he said my feelings parallel to his own. I feel him move towards me, and he hugs my waist once more. "Your beautiful" I hear him murmur in my ear. His scent intoxicating. Almost as if, I am smelling it for the first time. I feel him pull me closer, and with the other hand he lifts my chin, and slowly moves in kissing me. My eyes shut automatically. I never felt so free so content, so pure, so enticing. His tongue slowly seeks permission into my mouth, as I willingly provide him entrance. Our kisses go from soft and pure, to him and I battling to consume each other in our deadly hunger. Slowly we begin to pull away, and he slowly takes me into his arms once more, as they breathe each other in. Both feeling content with their façades.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: I just felt like writing, and this is how it ended up. It was almost as if I was writing in a journal in Hermione POV. So READ AND REVIEW. Somehow feel sad ending it here, I can't help but wonder what is going to happen next. Lol, isn't that weird? Read Review. Kalina Chan SUCKS.**_


End file.
